Pokemon: The betrayal
by Nr 755
Summary: WARNING! First fanfic! After losing the Unova league, Ash comes home only to discover a horrible truth. How will he make through all of this? As the years pass, he gets invited to a tournament. He is going there knowing his friends are there. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: The betrayal

So this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. Of course that means that my writing won't be as professional as it will be later on. Anyways, I have been reading many fanfics where Ash is betrayed and I thought I'd give it a try. I have no idea how's its going to go, but enjoy!

I am very happy with reviews that give me advice on how to improve myself but please, don't make hate comments.

''Human speech''

´ Aura'

**Telepathy'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: And so the journey begins<p>

''Look Pikachu, were finally in Pallet!''

Ash had lost the Unova league and after that Iris and Cilan had left to accomplish their dreams and Ash went home to Pallet town. Ash wasn't very happy with losing a league again but he was happy to be home again.

''Hey, it's Mr. Mime.'' As they got closer Mime saw them and went into the house and informed Delia that they were finally home.

''Mom, I'm home!''

Delia rushed to Ash to give him a hug.

''Mom, I…can't…breathe''

''I'm so happy that you are finally home, Ash, come and take something to eat.''

''Sorry mom, I want to meet with my old Pokémon at the lab.''

''No problems, darling. I'll be waiting.''

''Come on Pikachu, let's go!''

''Pikaaa''

They hurried to the lab, wanting to meet with their old friends. When they finally arrived they saw that all the other travellers except for Iris and Cilan were standing there and talking. When Ash arrived, they all became quiet and looked at Ash.

Ash spoke up ''Hey guys, what are you doing here?''

Brock came forward and said: ''Ash, we need to talk to you.''

''Sure Brock, what is it?''

''You are a problem, you just keep on losing in the leagues and you're not a good trainer at all, and you should just give it all up and do something that you don't suck at.''

''…Brock, what are you saying, you're all joking right?''

Misty came forward ''We are not joking at all, you're really bad Ash!''

''Do you all agree to this?'' Ash said.

''We do Ash!'' All answered.

''I HATE YOU GUYS! I'm going to become a Pokémon master and then I'm going to be laughing at you!''

He threw his Pokeball and Charizard came out of it. ''Fly us out of here, to somewhere where no one can find us!''

While Ash flew away, he didn't see that Max silently went away from the group and had tears in his eyes. Max didn't want this but he couldn't take a stand against all the others.

All the others wanted Ash to feel pain because he was such a weakling. Misty threw her Pokeball containing Gyarados.

''Gyarados, use flamethrower on Ash´s house!''

The house began to burn. The flames got bigger and bigger as they engulfed the house. They heard a cry from inside seeking help.

May said ''Must be Delia''

''Screw her; Ash deserves nothing because he's such a loser.'' Misty said.

The cry stopped and the house was burned down to the grounds, and no one saw Ash in a very long time…

* * *

><p>So yeah guys, pretty short chapter but don't worry, I will make them longer later on.<p>

Please write what you thought about it and please give me advice on my writing.

Until next time, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: The betrayal

**I'm back with the next chapter of the betrayal. I'm really sorry for not posting lately but I have been busy with schoolwork and other stuff in the family. However, today I'm here with the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy. **

**I also want to say that I'm really happy with how kind you guys are. I got positive reviews and stuff like that drives me to write more. **

**Please review, I want opinions on what I do right and what I do wrong. Reviews help me improve my writing and I'm happy with any critique. **

**Now let's get on to the chapter. R & R and most importantly, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The message

A man was standing on the top of Mt. Silver. His name was nothing less than Ash Ketchum. The winds was blowing strongly, like they were trying to pull the mountain, but Ash didn't seem affected. Ash was thinking about what happened that day. He couldn't forget about it even if he tried. Even his former favorite pal, Pikachu, had left him after that day. Almost every Pokémon he had ran away because they agreed with Ash's former friends and even joined them. Ash was left with his Charizard, Heracross, Noctowl, Sceptile, Torterra, Krookodile and Gible, which later evolved into Gabite. He was alone at the mountains for 7 years, which he used for training and meditating, and he also caught some new Pokémon. Ash did not want to go down from the mountain if he didn't need to. From times to times he would help a lost mountain climber or two but he never officially showed himself since that day. He saw his Charizard train in his flame. He was very proud of the Pokémon he had, because they were training hard. He was about to go and train with them as he heard a sound. He saw a shadow appearing and he called his Charizard if anything would happen. As the shadow came closer, you could clearly hear wings flapping. The shadow landed and proved to be a Dragonite.

''What is your business here Dragonite?''

It made a cry as he took up a bag. He searched inside the bag and found a mail, which he then gave to Ash.

''I see, so you are from the Dragonite courier.''

''Raaawr!'' The Dragonite said while nodding.

The Dragonite closed the bag and started to flap its wings, which resulted in strong winds, and finally flew away. Ash got very curious about the mail; none knew that he was here so how could someone deliver a mail to him. He couldn't find an answer so he started to open the mail. Inside the mail was a letter. He started reading;

**If you are reading this right now then I know I have finally found Ash Ketchum. As of your disappearing, there have been many questions about you disappearing and after not finding any answers, you were declared dead. I did not find it likely for you to be dead, even after the tragedy, so I started to search for you with the Dragonite courier. Every year, I would send an invitation for a tournament and try to find you and as always, I have a tournament invitation. There is a big competition at the Indigo plateau consisting with only 256 challengers and a chance to challenge the champions. I know that it is hard to get back after everything you've been through, but I really hope that you will be here. I will really look forward to see if you are here as you are sure to bring some interesting battles. Your former friends will be here and I hope that you will win over them after what they did to you. If you are seeing this, then I hope that we will meet in the future.**

**Scott**

Ash was shocked. He didn't think that anyone would still think that he was still alive. The competition was a nice addition to the letter. He thought some time to leave for a tournament to keep his Pokémon in good battle shape but in the end he decided to stay. This was a great way to make an entrance and to avenge his friends by humiliating them in battles. He was going to do this, he was sure about it.

''Ready to go to a tournament guys?''

His Pokémon started looking at him, understanding they would finally leave and started to nod, one after another. They would leave; they would convince the world about how strong they were. This…, was a new beginning.

**How was it guys!? I think I made it so much better than the first chapter. I tried to add thing that happen around them and how they think and all that stuff. For a beginner, I think I made a pretty good job. **

**Anyways, how did you enjoy the chapter, was it good?, was it bad?, what can I improve for next time?**

**Please review, I love reviews that tell me about what the good parts were and what the bad parts were. I want to get better, I want to get advice. Please review.**

**Until next time, I'll see you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon: The betrayal**

**It's me, I'm back. It took some time but the next chapter is finally here. I'm sorry it took so long but you know, school, homework, activities and other stuff takes some time to do. I don't have very much time to write.**

**I did get positive reviews since last time; however people did say that this story is very similar to other stories. Need to admit, didn't think about that when I started to write this story. I'm going to come up with something that is very unlikely to happen, but it's not going to be happening in this chapter. An idea is starting to form in my head; I just need to complete the idea before I put it on paper. **

**Now, let's get on with the show. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The arrival<strong>

He could see it now. He saw the battlefields, he saw the buildings and he saw all the trainers. He was ready for this. He could finally put all that training in good use. Ash had arrived at the competition. As he was closing in, his Charizard signaled that they were close to his trainer.

''Land over there, in that small forest-like area''

Charizard nodded, and started to fly to that direction. As he landed, there was a big shockwave that made the earth tremble around them.

''Charizard… Try to be more discrete next time''

He responded with a growl as he went back into his Pokeball.

''Let's make up a camp here, okay buddy?'' He asked his mouse friend. He made a Chu sound and started to help his trainer with the tent.

* * *

><p>There was a little group of people sitting in the Pokémon center. These people were Ash's ''friends''; Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul and Trip. They were sitting and eating their lunch when they heard Ash's Charizard land.<p>

''Wow, did you guys just feel that?'' asked May.

''How could we not have felt that?!'' responded Dawn and walked up to Nurse Joy.

''Excuse me, but do you know what that tremble just now was? She asked.

''I have no idea'' Joy responded, '', but it could be a battle somewhere''

''Thank you.''

''Maybe a trainer arrived on something heavy, like a Salamence?'' Max asked.

''I guess you could be right.'' May said, approving her brother's guess.

They started to talk again.

''Do you guys think someone will be a problem to you in the tournament?'' Misty asked.

''No, we are without doubt the strongest trainers around!'' Paul said, surprising the group by talking.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>''Now when we are finally finished, let's start off with registering and after that lets head to a restaurant. I'm starving!''<p>

Pikachu liked the idea, seeing as he was hungry to and nodded enthusiastically to his trainer. They started off by walking to the Pokémon center. As he was about to go in, he froze as he saw his friends. He knew they were going to be here but it was still painful being close to them. He knew a he had to register so he took a deep breath and walked in, ignoring his ''friends''.

''Hi Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the tournament, but I would like to do it in a secret name.'' Ash whispered.

''But why would you want that?''

''Personal reasons, could you please do it?''

''Well, if someone can do it, then it's me'' Joy said. ''Could I have your Pokedex, please?''

He nodded and gave his Pokedex to Joy.

''This certainly is an old model, why would you have such an old Pokedex?''

''Its personal reasons''

''I see'' Joy said, registering him for the tournament. ''You're all set and ready to go''

''Thank you so much, Nurse Joy''

''It was my pleasure'' she answered.

He was on the way out when May started to walk to throw something in the garbage. To his annoyance, she accidentally bumped into him and fell to the floor.

''Just what do you think you are doing'' She said loudly, drawing the attention to her.

He sighed. ''Actually, I was just going to leave when you bumped into me'' he countered.

''That's a lie!''She shrieked. Max was quick to defend his sister.

''Yeah, apologize to my sister!''

Ash sighed once again; ''Fine, I'm sorry'' he stated and walked out of the Pokémon center.

''He certainly did have some nerve bumping into me like that'' May said.

''Drop it May. He is going down in the tournament anyhow'' Trip said.

* * *

><p>'' May certainly did have some temper, didn't she?'' Ash asked his best friend.<p>

''Pika'' he said and then looked at Ash with a sad face.

''Its fine buddy, I'll take them down and humiliate them later.'' He smirked. Pikachu was relieved and started to run with Ash as they approached the restaurant. They finally arrived at the restaurant and they sat down on an empty chair. He ordered his food and the waiter went back to the kitchen.

''I wonder what the first rounds will be like, maybe there will be some special rules'' Ash stated to Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed to start to think about the battles when he suddenly became serious and started to point at a direction. Ash looked at were Pikachu was pointing and to his surprise, he saw Iris and Cilan. They seemed to head towards the restaurant as well.

''Keep quiet about my identity; I'm not sure if I can trust them, ok?''

Pikachu nodded affirmatively as he sat down again.

They came and looked for a place, and when they didn't find one, they looked at Ash and Pikachu's table which had two empty places. Cilan came forward.

''Sir, we really want to eat here and we saw that you had two empty places, are you waiting for someone or would you be so kind to let me and my friend sit there?''

'Same old Cilan, always that nice attitude' Ash thought.

''I'm not waiting for someone so, please, sit down'' Ash said politely.

'' Thank you so much, Sir'' Cilan said, and went to Iris to tell her that he found a place to sit.

Ash kept on eating as they ordered their food.

''You know Cilan, It's too bad Ash isn't here, he would've loved this tournament'' Iris said.

Ash froze hearing his name but he continued to listen.

''I'm sure he would Iris, I'm sure he would…'' Cilan responded.

By that time, Ash was done with his meal. He thanked Cilan and Iris, paid and started to go back to his camp.

''Pika Pika?''

''I think I can trust them but I'm not quite sure. Let's wait a bit more and see.''

Pikachu nodded. They made themselves ready and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it guys? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Please review. I am always open to constructive criticism and it's really nice to hear about what people think about my story. <strong>

**Also, do you guys think there should be a pairing? Ill make a vote in my profile.**

**Not any battles yet but don't worry, they're coming soon. **

**If you have any questions, please ask them in the reviews.**

**Other than that, I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

**I did a chapter yesterday so this one came out very quick but I just felt like writing on my story so here we go.**

**Last time there was a thing that I thought people would talk about, but people didn't even notice it. In chapter 2 I said that even his Pikachu had left him, but he still had a Pikachu with him. For all of you wondering, that is planned and I have a story about it which I will write later on in the story. Sorry for the confusion, I just forgot to mention it last time.**

**Like I said last time, I'm thinking about a pairing but I'm not sure if I want to have one in the first place. I will do a poll on my profile whether to have one or not. If I will have one then I already have something planned. I am however open to suggestions.**

**The battles will start next chapter so for all fans loving battles, I'm sorry but you'll just have to stay put. **

**Here's the next chapter guys! Read, review and most importantly, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The competition is on<strong>

* * *

><p>He woke up as the sun was still rising up into the sky. He thought it was pretty early so he watched around for Pikachu. He saw the little mouse but he was still sleeping so he put on some clothes and slipped out of the tent, careful not to wake his friend up. As he came out, he heard someone having a battle nearby. He started to walk to that area curious what was happening. When he came closer, he saw that Max was having a battle against Trip. 'Must be a practice battle' he thought quietly for himself. As Max was the younger trainer, he had a hard time fighting Trip.<p>

''Come on Grovyle, use Solarbeam!'' he shouted to his already tired Grovyle.

''Don't let that happen, finish it off with hyper beam'' Trip said to his Serperior.

Ash knew that Grovyle would be very hurt if he got hit. As he was already tired and beaten up, there was no way that the Grovyle could take that hyper beam. It didn't matter if it was a traitor, he would always care about Pokémon. As Serperior was about to fire, Ash ran the fastest he could towards the Grovyle. Max saw this and was about to say something as Trip suddenly fired the hyper beam. Ash ran to the Grovyle, grabbed it and threw himself to the side. When the smoke cleared, Max was standing there surprised by what had happened. Trip seemed pretty angry on the other side.

''Just what do you think you are doing, interrupting our battle like that?!'' Trip shouted against Ash.

Ash stood up and started to look intensively at Trip. After a while he said' 'you're never going to become great because you don't care about your Pokémon. ''

Trip stood still for a while, surprised by the sudden talking. ''Let's battle and I'll show you just how good I am!'' Trip said, angered.

''Don't want to, besides I'm going to beat you in the tournament if someone else doesn't. ''

Ash went to Max, leaving trip dumbfounded. ''Here's your Grovyle''

''Thanks a lot sir!'' Max said, surprised about what just had happened.

''Don't battle if you know your Pokémon is on a low energy and don't have a plan''

''Um, yes, of course Sir!''

Ash quietly walked away, heading back to his camp.

''That's the same guy that bumped into May, isn't he?'' Dawn asked.

''I wonder what's up with him.''

''I don't care, he is so getting beat!'' Trip said. The discussion went on regarding Ash.

* * *

><p>''Pikapika!''<p>

''Oh hey buddy, finally woke up?''

Pikachu nodded as he pointed to his belly.

''You're hungry aren't you?''

''Pika' 'He responded.

''Ok, let's go to the restaurant''

* * *

><p>They just finished up with their food as he heard a voice through a megaphone. It was Nurse Joy.<p>

''Could all trainers proceed to the battlefields, we are about to tell everyone what the first round will be like''

''Seems like the mysterious rules are finally being revealed Pikachu'' Ash said, excited about it, 'let's head there ok buddy?''

As Pikachu nodded they started to walked towards the battlefields.

'' We welcome all the trainers here and I hope you will all have a good time. The first round is, as you know, special. We will team you up with another random trainer and you will have 3 weeks training and coming up with strategies. Then, all pairs will do double battles in the two preliminary rounds. 'Scott said, exciting the crowd.

''Go to Mr. Goodshow and he will team you up'' He continued.

''I wonder who we will get, aren't you dying to know buddy?''

''PikaPi'' Pikachu responded, thinking about the fact that Ash could become teamed up with one of his so called ''friends''. After waiting a few minutes in the line, he finally arrived to Mr. Goodshow.

''What is your name young man?''

'' It is Satoshi''

'' Just Satoshi?''

''Yes''

He looked down on his notes. ''Here you are. Your partner is Max Maple.''

Ash froze. He didn't want this to happen. What did he do wrong in his life? Why would he have to be partnered with a traitor?

''Pika?''

''I'm fine Pikachu, its jut that I don't know if I want to have Max as a partner''

Pikachu understood him. Ash started walking searching for Max. He couldn't seem to find im when he suddenly heard Dawns voice. He walked up to her.

''Doesn't your group have a Max Maple in it?'' He asked politely.

Dawn froze, knowing that trainer from before was there.

''Are you his partner?''

''Yes.''

''Follow me''

As he followed Dawn, he saw some familiar faces. He saw that Cilan and Iris were partners. It was pretty astounding that those two would be partners. He kept on following Dawn as the finally arrived at the group.

''Are you Max Maple?'' Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

''Yes, are you my partner?''

''Yes.''

''Meet me at my camp when you have some time'' Ash said and walked away.

The group started to split as May came to her brother.

''He's a jerk, treat him as one'' She said angrily.

She walked away and Max was left alone to think about the day. He was sure that the man was nice, he saved his Grovyle anyways. With the Pikachu on his shoulder, he seemed so much like Ash. Max tear up a little but kept the tears in. He wanted to have Ash back but he was dead. He was a rival, a friend, he was like a brother to Max, but he was gone. Max straightened up and started to walk against Satoshis camp, wondering about if he was strong.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Please review and tell me.<strong>

**Hope this isn't too boring yet but the battles are incoming, be ready for them.**

**Like I said before, I'm starting a poll on my profile so be sure to vote.**

**Until next time, see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon: The betrayal**

**Hi guys! It's me and I'm alive. Here's the next chapter and my first battle is in it. I am a little unsure about how to write the battles. I want Ash´s Pokémon to be good but not op. I'll just see how it works out. Please review and tell me how the battle was, I need to know if they are decent.**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The reunion with Max<strong>

* * *

><p>Being Max´s partner was something that I didn't really expect but nothing could be done about it. I was just hoping that his battle strategies were decent. I'm sure they would be after training with me a while. I started to think about that new Pokémon that I caught not so long ago. It sure would be a surprise to many people. I came to my tent and was greeted by my Charizard. I said hi to my Pokémon and went into my tent. I lay down and went asleep.<p>

I was walking to Satoshi´s camp at the moment. I was still wondering if he was strong or not. I hoped so; I didn't want to lose this early in the tournament. I had three weeks to find out. I kept searching for his camp awhile until I found it. It was a simple tent with a fireplace. As soon as I came to the camp I heard a roar. I looked up into the sky and saw a huge Charizard which was just about to land. It was much larger than a normal Charizard and the most significant thing about it was that its flame was pitch-black. As he landed, the ground trembled, almost making me fall to the ground. I saw that Satoshi came out of the tent.

"What's up with that Charizard of yours" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The flame is black, it's crazy!"

"You'll find out that later, it is not of importance" He simply replied. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, like your Pokémon, what strategies you use and what you feel that you need to improve."

He nodded "My main partner is my Sceptile. I also have a Kirlia, a Swellow, a Lairon, A Walrein and a Shelgon. My main strategies are to rely on some tactics but mostly on powerful moves. I need to improve on using more tactics as I tend to rush into battles without having a plan."

Ash sat silently for a while thinking about what answers Max had given him. "I see that your Grovyle has evolved since last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, he did during a practice battle!" Max replied proudly.

"Why don't we try him out in a practice battle against me" Ash said.

Max got up, excited about how he would see how strong Satoshi´s Pokémon were. He started to walk after Satoshi which was leading him to a battlefield.

Satoshi turned around and started to talk while walking "Could you do me a favor, Max?"

"Sure, anything Satoshi. What do you need?"

"Could you keep anything you see me use as a secret? I don't want you spreading out that my Pokémon are strong or weak or that my strategies are good or bad. I don't want people to know about my abilities and what Pokémon I use either. I don't want you to talk about this with even your sister or your friends. Think you can keep that?"

"Sure, as long as you don't reveal my tactics and Pokémon."

"Deal" Ash responded. They finally arrived at the battlefield and Max sent out his Sceptile. Ash was wondering about what Pokémon to use. ´I don't want to use my new addition as it is best fit in double battles. Not my Charizard, not that one… OK, got it. Let's make this interesting.'

"Go Sceptile!" He threw the Pokeball and the grass lizard came out and landed on the battlefield. As he looked at Max, it seemed he was having a blast that Satoshi had a Sceptile too. "I give you the first move Max."

"Sceptile, use leaf blade!" The lizard started moving across the battlefield at high speed and just as the leaf blade was about to hit, Satoshi said "Use extremespeed." Satoshi´s Sceptile dodged with speed which you couldn't see using your eyes and soon after slammed into Max´s Sceptile. Sceptile slowly rose to its feet and had a green glow around it. Overgrow.

"How did your Sceptile use Extremespeed? It can't learn that move!" Max said out loudly.

"My Sceptile is a special one. I need to say that you should've been more prepared for the attack. At any time during your journey, special Pokémon may appear and surprise you. You need to be ready for anything."

Max muttered something that couldn't be heard and slowly after said "Can you continue Sceptile?" The lizard slowly nodded and got into a battle stance. "Try a bullet seed!"

Satoshi stood there without saying anything but Sceptile dodged at the last moment.

"Keep the pressure up, use quick attack!" He started to run against Satoshi´s Sceptile but Satoshi´s Sceptile dodged again and even seemed to keep up with Max´s Sceptile.

"Do a weak extremespeed to finish this off." Satoshi said. His Sceptile disappeared once again before Max screamed "STOP! I give up!" Sceptile slowed down and jumped back to Satoshi´s side.

"Why did you stop fighting Max?" Satoshi said testing the youngster.

"Sceptile couldn't fight or even get a hit; it would've just ended with my Sceptile being fainted for no reason." Max said quietly.

Satoshi stood there for a while being quiet. Max was afraid of doing something wrong so he quickly asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"Max, you did nothing wrong. What you did was the right thing to do and I respect your decision… Let's get back to my camp and we´ll talk about what you can improve and what you did well." Max nodded and they started to go back.

"You asked about my Charizard's flame before didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Want me to tell you about it?"

"Would you really do that? That is so nice Satoshi."

"There was a day when I and Charizard were training. Charizard was still normal at that time. There was a Lucario that came up and challenged my Charizard to a battle. In the end, Lucario was much stronger and even delivered a blow that became deadly. Lucario felt bad about accidently killing my Charizard and brought it back into life using aura. When Charizard came to life again, his flame switched color to black and made Charizard much more powerful. We managed to defeat the Lucario and nowadays he is a proud member of my team."

"So you are telling me that your Charizard actually died!?"

"Why are you telling me all this that you wouldn't tell me before?"

"Because I have respect for you, withdrawing your Sceptile like that."

"Thanks Satoshi, that's really nice!"

Satoshi nodded and they finally arrived at the camp. They were greeted by Satoshi´s Pikachu.

"Hey buddy! Miss us?" Satoshi said. Pikachu jumped onto Satoshi´s shoulder and was happy. Ash saw that that Max was having a tear in his eye and asked him carefully "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" He responded.

"Why you are tearing up."

"Oh." He got quiet a while and then started to talk. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"What is his name?"

"His name was Ash Ketchum."

"Is he dead?"

"I believe so… How did you know?"

"You said that his name **was **Ash."

"Oh."

"Was he a good friend?"

"He was more like a brother to me. He was the most kind and caring person you could meet but one day he got betrayed by his friends and fled. Now he is probably dead because of that." "I'm going to go back to my friends again if that's fine."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow and don't tell anyone about anything."

As he slowly walked away Ash started to talk to his best buddy "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Pika" Pikachu responded while nodded his head very slowly.

"So I should think about it some more?" Pikachu nodded.

"Ok buddy, let's go and train some."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review or PM and tell me. I especially want to know what you thought about the battle since it's my first one. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. <strong>

**I have a new story so for you guys that like my story, be sure to check it out.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

**It's me guys and I'm back with the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that has either reviewed or sent a PM. Especially Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for being my official reviewer. **

**I'm thinking about tips that I got about my battles and I will try to improve the battles from now on. Don't hesitate about reviewing or sending a PM with constructive criticism! **

**I'm also introducing Drew in this chapter as I forgot about him earlier.**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Battle of secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Max´s POV:<strong> Satoshi was strong, that was for certain. I don't know if I can keep up with his strength. I better train really much. Max had many thoughts after meeting Satoshi and the most special one must have been the black flame that his Charizard had. It was simply astounding. He soon came back to his group and May started to talk to him.

"How was Satoshi´s strength in battles?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean with that you can't tell us?" Dawn asked.

"I just can't, I promised Satoshi to not reveal his strategies or Pokémon."

"That Satoshi is jerk!" May exclaimed. "Look what he did to Max. He can't even talk to me about battling anymore. I'm going to tell him some harsh words." And she started to walk.

"It won't help, May." Her brother simply stated.

"I'm going anyway!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ash´s (Satoshi´s) POV: <strong>I woke up because of hearing some screaming nearby. I got out of my tent and recalled all my Pokémon. I didn't want to reveal anything.I soon saw that May was coming against me.

"Satoshi!"

"Yes, May?"

"How do you even know my name?"

"It's my job to know. What do you want?"

"Why can't my brother tell me anything about the day here?!"

"I simply don't want to."

"I challenge you to a battle!" I looked up and grinned a little. "If you lose then you have to let Max tell me anything that he wants."

"But if you lose, then you will walk away and you won't disturb me or Max the coming two and a half weeks."

"It's a deal."

"You think you could take me and Max on in a double with a teammate?"

"Ok, let's go to my camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Max´s POV: <strong>"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" Max asked.

"You and I are doing a double battle against May and one of her friends."

"But why?"

"May wants you to reveal everything about me."

"Ok, let win this, Satoshi!"

"Max." Max looked at Satoshi. "Were not just going to win, we are going to humiliate them."

Satoshi said while he grinned.

"You're going to take that back!" May screamed, now furious at Satoshi. "Drew, would you battle with me?"

"Of course, my love." Drew responded.

"This will be a four on four with each trainer using two Pokémon. Is that alright to you?" Satoshi asked May politely.

"Fine, let's go Blaziken!" Out of the Pokeball came the blaze Pokémon and stood there proudly.

"Go, Flygon!" Drew said.

"What will your choice be, Max?" Satoshi asked.

"You think that Shelgon could be good?"

"Sure, go for it!"

Max threw the Pokeball and out came the Shelgon.

"What is your choice, Satoshi?"

"Go, Magikarp!"

Out of Satoshi´s Pokeball there came a golden Magikarp. May started to laugh.

"You think you can beat us with crap like that?" Satoshi just kept his cool, looking at May like he had done during the whole battle. I was sure that Satoshi that Satoshi had a great plan.

"Cover for Magikarp, will you Max?"

"Sure thing. Shelgon, use dragonbreath on any attack that is incoming!"

"Blaziken, use flamethrower on Magikarp!"

"Flygon, add your dragonbreath to that attack to!"

The two attacks fused and became a big fire-dragonbreath that was moving at high speed against Magikarp. Max was quick to reacting.

"Shelgon, get in the way and use dragonbreath!"

Shelgon moved in front of the attack and shot out a beam that travelled at high speed and hit the opposing attack. They kept on fighting for some time but in the end, Shelgon´s dragonbreath was weaker.

"Shelgon, quickly use protect!" Shelgon formed a green orb around itself and was protected from the blast. Smoke covered the battlefield. When the smoke blew away, Magikarp was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened with your Magikarp?" I asked.

"Look at Blaziken."

He looked at Blaziken and Magikarp was nowhere to be seen. Then, out of nowhere, Magikarp used bounce on Blaziken. It hit Blaziken with such power that it hard time standing and finally fell, having swirls in its eyes.

"Way to go Magikarp!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone on the battlefield was in shock that Magikarp actually did something instead of just splashing around like usual Magikarp´s. May however regained her focus and sent out her next Pokémon.

"Go Venusaur!"

Satoshi muttered something that sounded like 'They can't even give me a challenge.' But I wasn't sure. Satoshi sure was strong. I bet he could take them both down in a 2 on 1 battle. Drew soon took action.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Magikarp!" Satoshi then did something that surprised all trainers.

"Take it, Magikarp." It took the brunt of the attack and smoke appeared. When the smoke flew away, Magikarp seemed hurt but was still standing (I guess more like splashing :P).

"Why in the world would you do that?" Drew asked, confused about the sudden hit on the Magikarp.

"Unlike most trainers I have a strategy for Magikarp that makes it really good. Actually, you can say that you did a mistake attacking my Magikarp in the first place."

"What? How come?"

"I'll just show you, Max doesn't even need to battle. I promise that I will take down all your Pokémon in three attacks. One for Flygon, one for Venusaur and one for your next Pokémon."

"Are you serious about what you just said, Satoshi?" I asked. "Should I just leave then?"

"Stay in the battle and use protect if anything attacks you." Satoshi simply stated.

"Hey May, watch out. He's planning something." May nodded.

"Why don't you try a razor leaf, Venusaur!" The grass type shot sharp leaves at the Magikarp but to everyone's surprise, Magikarp was actually pretty fast and avoided the hit.

"Get close up and use dragon claw, Flygon!"

"Venusaur, charge your Solarbeam and use it if he dodges."

Flygon´s claw started to glow and he came forward at a high speed against the Magikarp but then Satoshi said "use the move!" Magikarp started to glow lightly and then hit Flygon. Flygon got knocked into the skies and then fell down onto the ground. When it landed, it had swirls in its eyes.

"What?!" Drew couldn't believe that his Flygon got knocked out in one hit, none the less by a Magikarp. Satoshi spoke;

"One down, two to go."

"What move was that just now?" He asked.

"That's for you to find out."

"Venusaur, Solarbeam!" May cried out.

The beam travelled at high speed towards Magikarp but it managed to dodge it in the last second.

"Good job, Magikarp." Satoshi praised.

"How is that Magikarp so fast?!" May shrieked, being furious about the Magikarp.

"Good training."

"You're so going down!"

"You're welcome to try."

"Go Roserade." Out of the Pokeball came the rose Pokémon.

"Magikarp, close in on the distance while dodging the attacks."

"Use Solarbeam!" Both trainers said in unison. They charged up and shot at Magikarp but it was effortless, Magikarp dodged both.

"Now, use 'the move' on Roserade."

"Roserade, dodge it quickly!" Roserade turned away but then Magikarp turned and hit Venusaur instead. The grass type roared and then fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"How did you do that?!" May shrieked. "You didn't tell it to attack my Pokémon?"

"Magikarp didn't need my instructions to tell, that Venusaur was the easier target. It just followed what I would say anyway."

I thought for myself that Satoshi was good, almost too good. How would he be able to beat him in the tournament if he was this strong with just a Magikarp? I am so happy that I get to train with Satoshi.

"Drew?" Satoshi said.

Drew simply responded with a yes. Satoshi continued; "One to go."

Drew got quiet for a moment. "I give up." He said after a while.

"DREW, YOU CANT DO THAT?!" Said a very annoyed May.

"It's no use, May. He is going to beat us and this way I won't have my Roserade knocked out."

"A very smart choice, I respect you for that." Satoshi said. "It feels like you are going to be a strong opponent in this tournament. As for you May, leave Max and me alone." He looked down on me. "Let's go and train some, Max."

"Ok, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Satoshi´s POV: <strong>It was an easy battle. I easily took them down with my Magikarp. My Magikarp is special, not only by its colors but also because of its great battle skills.

"The move you used, was it flail?" Max asked me.

"Yeah it was. I'm impressed that you knew that."

"How did you meet your Magikarp?

"Let's train first, I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Drew´s POV: <strong> The group got quiet after the battle and just stared at each other.

"Drew?" May asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What did you think about his battle style?"

"May. We got a serious problem in the tournament."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? And what about the double battle? It was much harder to write than a normal battle so I hope that you enjoyed it. <strong>

**If anything then please review or PM! Constructive criticism wanted!**

**P.S. I am not a fan of contestshipping nor do I dislike it. It just happened to be that way.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**This is the next chapter of my betrayal story. I felt an itch to write this so here it goes. What did you think about Ash´s Magikarp? Too OP? I felt that I did a good job but that's probably just me :P.**

**Please review or PM. I want opinions and constructive criticism!**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan´s POV: <strong>"Iris, don't be so fast, we are not in a hurry!"

"But, come on Cilan. I really want to check out all the strong trainers around here. I hope they have some dragon-types!" Iris cheered on Cilan.

"Now when you're talking about it, do you know something about that mysterious Satoshi guy?"

"Actually, I don't. I bet he has a lot of strong Dragon-types! Can we go and check him out?"

"Why not, Iris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Satoshi´s POV: <strong>Some days have gone behind us and we only have about two weeks to prepare for the tournament. Max has been making good progress. His Kirlia even evolved into a Gallade and his Lairon evolved to an Aggron. He was going to be evenly matched with other trainers and he will be stronger than many trainers when he's done training with me. I also feel ready to reveal myself to him. He is absolutely sure that the others did this and I know it's true. After all, I can't recall seeing Max that day. I also thought about revealing myself to Iris and Cilan. They didn't seem like they knew about the plans even. I didn't see them lately though. I hope nothing happened to them. As I walked out of my tent, the sun was already in the sky, and was shining brightly against me. This was a perfect day to ride my Charizard; I bet he would like it too. I walked up to my Charizard and mounted him. He realized what it meant and shot a powerful Flamethrower into the sky, just by happiness. He shot away right into the sky and almost forced me to fall off. There was a slight tremble too so the wild Pokémon looked in confusion up in the sky.

"Let´s get into town, shall we Charizard?" He looked at me, like he was asking me something.

"You mean that I shouldn't reveal you?" He nodded. "It's ok. I just didn't want the traitors to know, everyone else should know what they are up against in the tournament."

He shot forward at amazing speed and turned to the direction of the town. With Charizard´s amazing speed, it didn't take long before I was there. We landed right outside the Pokémon-center. The tremble was huge this time and some people even fell to the ground. Everyone laid their eyes on Charizard and there was complete silence.

"Return, Charizard." I said and started walk to the Pokémon-center. Soon after I went in, I heard that the smaller crowd started to talk about my Charizard. As I entered, I saw that Iris and Cilan were talking with nurse joy.

"Hey! If it isn't Cilan and Iris." I said. They turned against me and they looked amazed.

"Hey, Satoshi. How do you know our names?" Iris asked.

"I know you, you just don't know it." I stated.

"What do you mean?" A confused Cilan asked.

"I'll tell you if you follow me." They looked at me, then at each other and said ok.

I went out of the center, totally forgetting about the crowd. The crowd rushed to me and started to ask me load of questions. I picked out Charizard´s Pokeball and threw it, releasing the fire lizard. The ground shook once again and the crowd went dead quiet again. I gestured to Iris and Cilan to get on Charizard. They understood and hopped onto Charizard. I went after them. "Hold on tight. You seriously need it." They nodded and at that moment, Charizard launched to the sky. Charizard had a slower pace so Iris and Cilan wouldn't fall off, but they seemed to have some problems anyways.

***TIME SKIP* **

We finally landed and all of us went off Charizard. I told him to get Max. He nodded and leapt off once again.

"So what did you mean earlier?" Cilan asked.

"Wait a sec; I want Max to join us."

They waited patiently waiting for Max and after a while they saw Charizard in the sky. It didn't take long before it landed.

Max said, "Hi, Satoshi. Why did you send your Charizard after me and who are those two?"

"Allow me to introduce Iris and Cilan. I used to travel with them like I used to travel with you." I said. They started to look at each other and then at me. Iris started to talk.

"But the only one I travelled with was a trainer that was called Ash Ketchum and he is dead."

"But what if I told you that he isn't dead."

"Ash, is that you?" Cilan asked, catching on to what Ash was saying.

"It's good to see you again, Cilan."

Max and Iris came and engulfed me in a hug. Cilan was still standing, as polite as he was. As soon as they had been done hugging me, he started to talk.

"But Ash, we all thought that you were dead. Would you tell us what really happened?"

I took the word and started to tell them about that day. I told them everything, from how Pikachu had deserted me to that my mom had died. Then I told them how I went off training at Mt. Silver for all the years.

"How terrible!" Iris said. "How could they do that?!, and I thought that they were your friends!"

"I was there when it happened." Max said with a sad tone. "I couldn't do anything and I still can't look at my sister in the same way." We all understood him.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else about this, even your friends. Is it understood?" They all nodded.

"Did you become strong since we last met?" Iris asked.

"You bet he became strong! Try having single battles with him under the circumstances that you can use three Pokémon but he only one. I'm sure you will lose."

"Let's do it Iris. There's a battlefield nearby."

"Sure, Ash."

***Time skip***

"I will serve as a referee of this battle. Iris will use three Pokémon while Ash uses one. It is single battles and substitutions are allowed. Cilan said.

"I want you to meet one of my most trustworthy partners. Charizard, you're up."

Iris saw Charizard once again, but was surprised. She didn't see the black flame so it was a huge surprise.

"Go Lapras!" She said, throwing a Pokeball.

"Whoa Iris. I didn't know that you had a Lapras!" I said excited.

"I caught it about three years ago."

"Begin!" Cilan said.

"Lapras, use Hydro pump!" Iris said while pointing at Charizard.

"Charizard, get your tail in front of the attacks." Charizard let his tail in front of the attacks. To everyone's but Ash´s surprise, the flame just absorbed the attack.

"What!" Everyone was wondering about what was happening.

"You see, Charizard´s black flame lets it absorb any water- or ice-type move."

"It's so strong! Don't give up, Lapras use dragon pulse!"

"Counter with a Solarbeam." Iris looked triumphant at first, knowing that Solarbeam was a move that had to charge up but got terrified when Charizard shot the attack directly. The two beams collided but the dragon pulse easily got overpowered and the Solarbeam scored a direct hit on Lapras, resulting in a knock out. Iris and Cilan seemed shocked by the powerful attack.

"How did it use Solarbeam directly?" Iris asked me.

"Its black tail powered the Solarbeam. Its black tail is driven by aura. Aura is the essence of each living thing. As long as my Charizard is alive, its tail can power anything very quickly. Also, it was powered by the hydro pump it absorbed and made it stronger."

"Wow Ash, I didn't know a Charizard could have such abilities. Let's go Hydreigon!"

"Nice Hydreigon over there."

"Thank you Ash. Hydreigon use dragon pulse!"

"Use Solarbeam."

Both attacks went of directly and collided in the middle, creating smoke.

"Try to see where Charizard is, Hydreigon!"

Iris started to look around and saw Charizard. She pointed and said;

"Shoot a dragon pulse in that direction!" She said. Hydreigon obeyed and shot a dragon pulse at Charizard. When it hit Charizard, it just… disappeared.

"Use fire blast." Multiple Charizard's appeared around Hydreigon and shot pitch black fire blast´s at Hydreigon. Hydreigon tried to dodge it but it got hit in the end and fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes. Everyone stood there stunned except for me.

"I didn't know that your Charizard knew double team." Iris said.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"I guess so. Go Haxorus!"

"I see that your Axew actually evolved. I started to think that it wanted to be an Axew forever."

"Haxorus lets show our strength with outrage!"

Haxorus started to get angry and then started to leap against Charizard with fury in his eyes.

"Double team."

Charizard just simply duplicated yourself and avoided the strong hit. "Now use fire blast."

Charizard opened its mouth and shot a pitch black fire blast at Haxorus. Haxorus had no chance to react and the battle was over as quickly as it started.

"Haxorus, take a good rest. Great job Ash, you are really strong."

"It's not me, Its Charizard." I went over to Charizard and praised it. It shot a flamethrower into the sky and then returned to its Pokeball.

"How did it get a black tail?"

"Max, could you tell?"

Max started to tell the story about Charizard´s black tail as we walked back to camp. This was a great day. I felt a weight leave from my shoulders when I could tell someone who I really was. I hoped that my name wouldn't be explained early in the tournament so I could shock the audience with me being back. I'm sure that I would see some surprised faces.

As we came back to camp someone was there. When I came closer I saw that it was Gary Oak. I wondered what he was doing here.

"Hello Oak."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the strong trainer that everyone is talking about. I wondered when you would show up."

"What is your business here Gary?"

"I want to challenge you to a battle and win."

"I'm sorry but my Pokémon here is tired so it will have to wait for tomorrow."

"What Pokémon did it battle?"

"It battled my Lapras, Hydreigon and Haxorus." Iris replied. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"He took down three Pokémon with just one?"

"Yeah, hurts to say but he crushed me."

"Have we ever met, it feels that way?" He asked both me and Iris. We both said no.

"Well, I guess I will be looking forward to tomorrow. I'm sure about that it is going to be one great battle. Smell ya later."

When Gary left I said; "Gary hasn't changed one bit."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, he used to be my rival, actually my first one, but then he decided to become a Pokémon professor.

It's getting a little late, ill see you guys tomorrow."

We waved to each other and then we all left in separate directions.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review or PM me and tell me. I want to improve my writing skills and I want you guys to help me. Please review or PM and write constructive criticism!<strong>

**By the way; how is the story behind Charizard´s tail? I tried to make it different than from other stories. What did you think about it?**

**Other than that; Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon: The betrayal

Hi guys! Next chapter is up!

I have an evil plan in my head and it will soon be on paper. It will explain how everyone turned at Ash and why. I felt that my first chapter was pretty bad and that it didn't make any sense why they would turn on Ash; after all they've been through. Explanation is coming up but I don't know when.

Stay tuned!

I got a question about if I'm going to have a pairing and I thought about it. The answer is no, unfortunately. I guess that Ash could be paired with Iris but Iris is already paired with Cilan so it wouldn't make sense. He hates his ''friends'' so no pairing there. I can only say that there will not be a pairing.

I talked enough so let's get writing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ash's POV: I woke up early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet but, well, it was only 5 o' clock. I'd let it slide just this once. I was going to my mother´s grave, like every month. It was the greatest pain that I'd ever felt and still feel every time I thought of the incident and it's the biggest reason that I never will forgive my friends. That feeling; hate, anger, sorrow, all those feelings I have never gotten over all this time. I didn't like coming to her grave, or Pallet town for that matter because of the memories of everything I felt that day rushing back as if I was there yesterday. As we were getting close to Pallet town, the sun started to rise and the wind was blowing at a higher rate. One could really understand why flying was such a great thing to behold; the way everything was smaller, when you were closer to the sun, how wind would blow against your face, it was truly a joy and I enjoyed our ride there as much as Charizard did. Soon we arrived at the graveyard and landed silently. I walked up to the grave; it was a stone grave and it had a carved inscription;

Delia Ketchum

The great person who never knew what it was like to be old. Someone that never saw her child become an adult. Someone that didn't get to enjoy life to the fullest.

-The privilege of a lifetime is being who you are-

It was very sad to be at the grave and so I took Charizard and flew away, this time heading back to my camp. I thought about the things that had happened lately; I revealed myself to three people, I came to a competition and I also met Gary, who was travelling all the time. I was going to battle him today, so I definitely had to make sure that I wouldn't underestimate him, he could be quite tricky in battles. I was actually looking forward to this battle; and I could also train my Lucario during it. "Full speed ahead, Charizard!"

* * *

><p>Gary´s POV: This was a very exciting day for me. It's not every day that you get to battle someone like Satoshi. I knew that I had to come up with a great strategy to be able to beat him so I decided that I would use either my Scizor or my Blastoise as my Scizor would work great with quick moves like bullet punch and quick attack while powering up with moves like swords dance while also having great defences that would ensure that it will be able to take some hits. My Blastoise on the other hand had more powerful attacks like hydro pump and skull bash while it could poison my enemies along with having great defences like Scizor that would ensure that it could stand some turns. I got dressed and started to walk against Satoshi's camp, hoping that he was awake.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash´s POV: As soon as I landed I got a little psyched about the upcoming match with Gary. Knowing Gary he would probably come pretty early in the morning, so I wasn't surprised at all when I saw Gary walking in my direction about ten minutes later.<p>

"Hey, Gary, how are you today?" I called out as he arrived, smiling slightly at the exciting prospect of the battle.

"I'm fine Satoshi, could we battle now?" Gary said impatiently and I smirked, standing up to walk to the battlefield.

"Well, someone's eager." I joked.

He grunted something but refused to reply. We slowly walked against the battlefield when he asked me a question.

"Do you happen to know Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I met him some time ago when I was travelling." I said smoothly, being used to this question. He seemed taken back to the answer a little but continued; "Well, was he doing all right?"

"How do you mean?"

"A long time ago he got betrayed by some of his closest friends and fled away. I wasn't there that day so I couldn't do anything about it and to today, I feel bad about it."

"Now that you mention it, it did seem like he was sad about something." Gary didn't answer after that. We slowly came to the battlefield and positioned ourselves at the trainer positions. "Go Kuchiku!" I said while throwing out my Pokéball with Lucario. Gary stood the stunned and speechless. Where there was supposed to be blue color, there was red. Every other place was black as the night.

"How did you get that Lucario!? And why do you call it Kuchiku?"

"Where I got it is a secret and about the name, you have to find out yourself." It was simple, really, yet it was my biggest mystery.

He smirked before taking up his own Pokéball and throwing it to the battlefield;

"Go Blastoise!"

"You've got a well-trained Blastoise there, you should be proud." I commented. It had certainly grown since the last time I had seen it and now towered over Kuchiku, which didn't seem to faze the lucario.

"Blastoise, let's start off with hydro pump!" The shell Pokémon took out its cannons and shot big pressurized water blasts at Kuchiku while he simply stood there and waited. In the last second it shot itself to the right with tremendous speed and easily dodged the hydro pump.

"Use Aura punch!" Kuchiku rushed forward at amazing speed, his fist glowing red. He appeared in front of Blastoise and hit him with a powerful punch. Blastoise cried out and hit the ground, causing it to shake. Kuchiku quickly returned to his position.

"What was that attack?" Gary asked a little confused.

"You see, Kuchiku and other Lucarios can use aura. Kuchiku and I have been training to use his aura in a powerful way by turning aura into attacks. The attack you just saw was aura punch. Kuchiku concentrated his aura into his fist making the punch really powerful."

Gary nodded, then turned to his starter Pokémon. "Blastoise, please get back up!" he called beseechingly Blastoise had some problems but slowly rose to his feet.

"You shouldn't keep battling, Blastoise is in a bad shape and you don't want it to get worse do you?"

"I guess you're right. Blastoise, return." Gary sighed. We walked up to each other and I mentally praised his Blastoise. It must have been powerful if it managed to get up after all that power Kuchiku.

"That was a great battle." I said aloud whilst smiling at him.

"I guess it was, but you still beat me." He said, smiling back.

"Every battle isn't about winning or losing."

"You're so right about that. Want to hang out for a while?"

"Why would you want to hang out?"

"I want to learn more about you, you seem like an interesting person."

"I guess you can hang out for a while." I answered after thinking a while.

"Can I see all your Pokémon?"

"You can only see the ones you've already seen, I want to keep the others as a secret."

"I guess that is reasonable. Can I see them when we got back to your camp?"

"Let's head back, shall we?" I asked and we set off, not noticing the two eyes in the bush near us.

* * *

><p>Drew´s POV: I could not really believe my eyes.<p>

First of all, there was the pure strength of that Lucario and then to make it even worse, it had those special aura combo attacks. This Satoshi jerk was really something else! Even the way he attacked his opponents with either strategy or just strength was just crazy! I have to make it back to the camp to tell everyone about this. Not to mention, I had never seen those colors on Lucarios, and the name; Koshiku or whatever. Why would he call a Lucario such a name? It didn't make sense. There was one more thing that was weird about all this; Satoshi almost never reveals anything but suddenly when the famous Gary Oak steps in, they battle directly and even hang out afterwards. It was like they already knew each other! ( A/N Oh, the irony)

When I finally returned to the camp the whole gang was sitting there.

"Guys! I have something important to tell!"

Dawn spoke up; "What is it, is it something dangerous?"

"No, it's nothing like that but it's something about Satoshi. He has this weird Lucario and its black and red and it's using aura combo attacks and aargh, we have no chance at all in this tournament!" He said in a rush.

May rushed to her boyfriend and started to talk; "Calm down Drew, you are acting like you saw a ghost. Please calm down and tell us what really happened." She said calmly.

Drew calmed down and sat down on the log that everyone was sitting on. What they were about to hear, they probably wouldn't believe.

"First of all, Gary Oak is here."

"What's Oak doing here? I thought he was in Sinnoh studying Pokémon." Misty said.

"Apparently not, I saw him with my own eyes. He was battling with Satoshi when I arrived."

"What?! He never battles anyone because he doesn't want to show his Pokémon." May stated, very surprised of hearing this.

"I know that May." I sighed. "He has a really rare Lucario with odd coloring. Its powers were really high and I don't think that any of our Pokémon could win over it on a one-on-one battle. The really special thing about it is that it was using special aura attacks which I didn't even know existed. When I was travelling in Kanto, I met an elder of a village. She told me a lot about aura, about ancient aura guardians and how Lucario was related to aura. She also told me about those kinds of aura attacks. This is how she said, 'When a Lucario has bonded with an aura-user or an aura guardian, he or she shall obtain special aura powers. Those aura powers can be used for many different things like special attacks and more things, which I can't tell you about. If you ever meet an aura guardian and he gets angered, run, for your life is dear.' That was what she told me. I think that he is an actual, honest-to-goodness aura guardian!"

Everyone was quiet after the speech thinking about what it meant. May thought about the time when she was angered at him. If all the stuff that her boyfriend said was true, she was lucky that she wasn't hurt.

Paul suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone with the fact that he was talking; "We shouldn't worry, he still pathetic. He can try whatever pathetic things that he wants, but I will beat him anyway."

This got the group all fired up; "You're right Paul, we shouldn't worry about a brat like him." Dawn exclaimed determinedly.

"We still better make sure that he loses in the tournament." May reasoned. The group nodded and they went on about discussing how to sabotage Satoshi all the way to lunchtime.

* * *

><p>Max´s POV: I heard everything that my group said about Satoshi. I wondered if he really was an aura guardian. I then decided that I would head to Satoshi and, true to my mental word, it was the first thing I did when I finished getting ready. His tent was far to the east of our camp so it took some time to get to his camp by foot, luckily, I had Sceptile to ride on which made the ride so much quicker.<p>

When I finally arrived at the camp I saw that Satoshi was talking to someone. When I looked closer, I saw that it was none other than the famous Gary Motherf*****g Oak. I slightly wondered why he was here. When Sceptile pulled to a stop near them, I hopped off.

"Thank you so much for everything; it was a pleasure to study your Pokémon. I hope I can come again someday." Gary said, shaking Satoshi's hand.

"It was a pleasure for me too Gary. You are welcome here anytime you want."

"You seem very friendly to me but you are cold to pretty much everyone else. Why is that? Are you sure that I don't know you?" Max prepped his ears to ensure that he would hear every word that Satoshi said.

"I only open my heart to those who care about Pokémon very deeply. As for your question, I have met you before and we were friends but you don't remember it because it was such a long time ago. You may come to know me during this tournament; you just need to look back in the past."

Gary seemed quite puzzled and Satoshi suddenly turned to me; "What brings me the honor of your visit?"

I worded my answer carefully. "I heard my sister and her group talking about you. Are you an aura guardian?"

The question came out of nowhere and I could see that he was surprised by the sudden question.

"That Max, you'll have to figure out yourself."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! How was it? Please review or PM me and tell me.<p>

Ash brings another one of his powerhouses to the field, this time a Lucario. Kuchiku comes from another story I read; Aura is with the forgotten by Gerbilftw (Great story, a must read!). In that particular story, it meant destroyer and I thought that it fit with the colors. I got the inspiration to the colors from this picture;

images/pokemon-lucario-black_

Lucario is my all-time favorite Pokémon so if I make it too powerful, tell me and I will cut its power short. Aura guardians were also introduced in this chapter. If Ash had a Lucario anyway, why miss out? I know that its cliché but that is why all of you should be writing stories; to create new type of storyline.

I'm a little doubtful if I should reveal Ash to Gary. It feels right but it may get too many people knowing him. What do you think? Review or PM!

I also want to thank my beta writer; Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for checking through this chapter. Check out her stories, they are really great!

With all that done, I'll see you with the next chapter!

Hi, this is the Beta writer, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai (although my friends call me Jinsei ;p) and I would just like to say that I have enjoyed every moment of editing this chapter and I hope I didn't miss any thing out!


End file.
